leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
King County Democrats
The King County Democratic Party is the county party for King County, Washington. *Website: http://kcdems.net Introduction The below wiki is for collaboration around the King County Democrats communications systems. Goals Users and Scenarios Below is a list of potential users of the King County Democrats communications systems: * Local Guest - an unknown user from within King County * Local Activist - An activist from the area who may be a PCO and may occasionally attend LD meetings, or may be involved in a progressive (issue)campaign that needs to get the word out about an action or event * Elected Officials (and legislative staff) * Candidates (and campaign staff) * County Officers - county party officers who need some access to information * County Admins - who are active in creating, editing, or managing communications activities & infrastructure * LD Power User - (LD Chair and/or designees) We may also want to consider: * External party officers - Party officers from state level or from counties outside of King County * Non-Local Guest - an unknown user from outside our area Short term goals * Establish a "Communications Committee" with a core of activists active for hours per week, sub-groups of activists active for hours per month, and extended membership of occasional participants and contributors; There should also be room for people interested in time-scoped projects * Inventory existing communications infrastructure so we don't build from scratch something that we already have available * Address feedback from the November 2006 website survey * Begin a user-centered design process (i.e. start brainstorming) for KC Dems communications infrastructure **Determine list of invited users and guests **Set time/location for meeting, send out invitations, etc. Long-term goals * Execute on the user-centered design process (prioritize, design, develop, test, and iterate) for building KC Dems communications systems * Use whatever infrastructure we have in place to drive Democratic political activism General Information The KC Dems website should be a source of general information including: * Contact information for officers and the office * Governing documents (Bylaws, * PCO list * LD list & links * List of elected officials within King County & representing King County voters * Blog (See below) * Event calendar (See below) Blog Having a place where people can post and comment is important. The following people should have the ability to post to the 'front page': *County Chair & officers *County Committee chairs *LD Chairs *State party officers Everyone should be able to comment, but the question is whether those comments should be annonomous or should we require registration and signing in. If people sign in, how are the user list and activist lists connected? Community Calendar The calendar system being used is under review. Existing system Description: Advantages Disadvantages Desired features Potential systems Google Calendar Advantages *Existing system Disadvantages *API requires programming to pull-in data Candidate List During the election cycle, the KC Dems website should be a place to find listings of candidates (and links to candidate questionnaires) :Important questions to discuss: #Should we focus on Democratic Party candidates, or should we allow any candidate for any office? #What levels of elected office should we get involved in, and which should be handled by the LD? #How can we encourage city level organizations to form of the PCO's and officials living in those cities, and how can we give them the support that they need? Activists Database Visitors to the website who want to get involved should be able to enter their information into the "Activist Database" and the information should be accessible to County and LD leaders and endorsed candidates. :Questions #How is the User list connected to the Activist list? By email address? #How can we best coordinate our activist database with similar infrastructure being developed and implemented by the LD's within King County? #How can we, and should we, best coordinate our database with similar projects at the state level and in surrounding counties? What about the HDCC and SDCC? #How can we, and should we, best coordinate our database with campaigns? #How can we, and should we, coordinate with the national level party and committees? (DCCC, DSCC, DGovs, etc.) Category:Washington